


Coronavirus

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: consejos para combatir el covid-19 mejor conocido el coronavirus con nuestras chicas Yuzu y Mei y las demas





	Coronavirus

Hola como están me llamo Yuzu Okogi después de que mi padre habría fallecido mi madre se volvió a casar con un hombre llamado Shou Aihara ahora llevo el apellido Aihara pero prefiero mas Okogi y por cierto tengo una media hermana llamada Mei Aihara bueno cambiando de tema ya que no quiero seguir hablando de mi vida si no vamos a hablar de lo que esta pasando en el mundo 

Yuzu: como verán el mundo esta pasando en una crisis por que debido a una pandemia llamada Corvid-19 mejor conocido como la Coronavirus como verán este virus es mas poderosa que la peste negra que ocurrio en Eurasia en el siglo siglo XIV bueno ya son mas de mil habitantes que han fallecido debido a esta crisis 

Mei: que estas haciendo Yuzu

Yuzu: aquí hablando sobre el Corvid-19 que esta afectando a todos y como prevenir este virus  
Mei: y como se puede prevenir este virus

Yuzu: se puede prevenir en lavarse bien las manos con mucha agua y mucha jabon, cuando vayan a estornudar o toser se deben taparse con el antebrazo a la altura del codo, cubrirse la boca con cubre bocas, los síntomas que trae es dolor de cabeza, diarrea, fiebre, tos. etc…. Y lo mas importante no salir de sus casas al menos que sea importante   
Mei: asi no salir de la casa entonces que haces aquí afuera 

Yuzu: etto… yo…

Mei: quedaste de ver con Taniguchi verdad

Yuzu: si

Mei: lo sabia – jalándola de la oreja – andando

Yuzu: a donde

Mei: a casa ahora mismo

Yuzu: espera Mei no 

Mei: nada de espera ahora mismo nos vamos que Taniguchi se quede esperando pero tu no 

Yuzu: pero Mei

Mei: dije que nos vamos

Yuzu: ok ya pues voy pero antes les dejo a Raven que termine de explicar  
.   
Mei: Yuzu andando – jalándole del cuello de la ropa –

Yuzu: ya pues

Con Raven

Raven: jajajaja ándale llegaron por ti Yuzu jajajaja

Yuzu: cállate Raven que a ti también van a venir por ti y vale que no te vas a salvar – jalada por Mei -

Raven: si si como dijas nah no lo creo jajajaja bueno cambiando de tema ammm de que tema estamos hablando Mushu

Mushu: de Corvid-19 mejor conocido como Coronavirus

Raven: asi ya nah que pereza primero debo presentarme

Mushu: obvio 

Raven: que aburrido bueno en fin hola a todos me llamo Raven y soy nah que les importa mi vida a unos insolentes

Mushu: hey mas respeto

Raven: si, si como digas bueno a lo que dijo Yuzu en este momento el mundo esta en crisis debido a Corvid-19 han fallecidos mas de mil habitantes este virus a rebasado la cantidad de muertes que a la cantidad que dejo la peste negra en Erasia esto no fue causado por mi padre por rematar el está muerto se que para ustedes mi padre es el Rey del inframundo pero en el fondo es bueno cambiando de tema créanme que con mis primos y yo estamos tratando de salvar la tierra pero no podemos por que, por que no contamos con la ayuda de ustedes verdad Mushu

Mushu: asi es con ayuda de ustedes podemos salir adelante cual son las instrucciones Raven y rápido por que ya no tarda en venir Neiko lo presiento 

Raven: ok Mushu, las instrucciones como dijo Yuzu es lavarse las manos con mucha agua y jabon, estornudar o toser en el antebrazo a la altura del codo, no abrazarse ni darse besos, cubrirse la bosa con cubrebocas y lo mas importante no salir de sus casas al menos que sea urgente

Neiko: a si y lo primero que haces estar en la calle con Mushu

Mushu: oh diablos llego el mal

Raven: oh mierda, que haces aquí

Neiko: estoy aquí para llevarte a la casa y que te des un baño para que no nos contagies   
Raven: nunca prefiero irme que ir a la casa

Mushu: no la retes

Raven: al diablo mejor me voy

Neiko: me esta retando

Raven: tu que crees

Neiko: ahora veras

Raven: oh mierdas vámonos Mushu – se va corriendo con Mushu –

Neiko: vengan para aca los dos 

Raven: no nunca

Neiko: asi que chicos para convatir el virus es estar en cuarentena hasta que pase este crisis y salir se sus casa si es urgente y chicos esto no es un juego por que he visto que no hacen caso por eso hay mucho muerte

Raven: - corriendo con Mushu - háganle caso o verán la furia de la reina del inframundo

Mushu: exacto

Neiko: ahora ustedes vengan para aca

Raven: nunca – corriendo –

1 hora después

Raven: diablos nos atraparon – Neiko jalándola –

Yuzu: jajaja te lo dije jajajaja

Raven: cállate Yuzu

Mushu: mejor cállate  
Raven: no

Neiko: callense los dos mejor 

Raven y Mushu: ok

Yuzu: jajaja se los dije jajaja se los dije jajajaja

Mei: cállate Yuzu

Yuzu: auhhh

Raven y Mushu: jajaja lero lero te callaron jajaj

Yuzu: - sacándole la lengua a las dos – 

Omake

Harumi: eh y Yuzuchi no ha llegado

Ritsu: llego pero Mei se la llevo 

Harumi: por que

Ritsu: acaso no sabes 

Harumi: no que

Ritsu: ash tu tienes el rio mississipi en vez de cerebro 

Matsuri: jajajajaja el rio mississipi jaja bien dicho jajaja – muriéndose de la risa –

Ritsu: mejor me voy no quiero contagiarme

Matsuri: espera yo también voy contigo no quiero enfermarme y por cierto si sienten las síntomas del coronavirus que es de dolor de cabeza, fiebre, diarrea o tos, etc….. acudan con su doctor familiar 

Ritsu: recuerden prevenir es la mejor medicina para vencer el coronavirus 

Matsuri: y para eso es estar en cuarentena ahora si nos despedimos

Ritsu: recuerden cuidarse mucho y seguir con las indicaciones de los doctores 

Ritsu y Matsuri: cuídense mucho unidos podemos vencer el coronavirus

Harumi: eh……


End file.
